onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species
Global Den Den Mushi These are the odd "phone snails" that are used throughout the series. They come in a variety of colors and shapes and have multiple functions. The snails act as a number of devices including: rotary phones, fax machines (Which in the 4Kids version is implied to be their rear end as Nezumi says "I'll send you a picture, sorry (Talking to his snail), turn around"), and cellular wrist watch devices. It's unknown how the Den Den Mushi are able to communicate with one another over such great distances. When they are used, the snails speak in sync with the caller's voice, as well as sometimes imitating the facial expressions of the caller. When not in use, the Den Den Mushi are usually inert, either sleeping or in a dazed state. Other types of Den Den Mushi include: SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.19 - Chapter 173, Den Den Mushi's explained *Black Den Den Mushi *Baby Den Den Mushi *Golden Den Den Mushi *Silver Den Den Mushi Sea King Sea Kings are mythical sea creatures in the anime and manga One Piece, which are generally much larger than normal sea creatures. They are found in great numbers along the Calm Belt around the Grand Line, although in rare occasions they can be found in other places throughout the world. Sea Kings make trade and travel difficult for anyone trying to cross the water where they are found. Cases have arisen where some islands in the Grand Line close to the edge of the Calm belt have ended up getting almost completely cut off from the rest of the world. In Water 7 and its surrounding islands, this led to the eventual creation of the Sea Train as a means to travel safely to and from each of its surrounding islands. Sea Kings are serpent-like in appearance however they vary form one Sea King to another in exact appearance along with their size. Only the strongest of ships or captains can take on a Sea King. Most other creatures in the ocean fear the sea King and confrontation with one by all but a few humans is inadvisable. Many characters such as Franky see the act of killing one a sign of strength and achievement. The Sea King that ate Shanks' arm is known as The Lord of the Coast. East Blue Kaicho Pinky Kaicho Pinky (怪鳥ピンキー, Kaichō Pinkī) is a giant bird that appeared in the Buggy the Clown arc. At the beginning, Luffy tried to capture the bird to eat. He caught Luffy instead and carried him away. This caused Zoro to chase him. He was shot at by Buggy around Orange Town and dropped Luffy there. First Appearance: Chapter 8; Episode 4 South Blue Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna A Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna (エレファント・ホンマグロ, Erefanto Honmaguro) (Elephant True Bluefin in the English manga and Titanic Tuna in the 4Kids dub) is a fish that comes from the South Blue and has elephant-like features. It is known as the 'jewel of the sea' and it is supposed to be a miracle ingredient for cooking. It is classified as a type "A" creature "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna. In the original manga, Sanji bought one, while in the anime, Sanji competed in a contest against another cook, Carmen and won it. During the Laboon arc, Sanji prepared the fish for everyone while they were speaking with Crocus in Twin Cape. Usopp and Sanji were paying attention to Nami and Crocus's conversation while, unbeknownst to them, Luffy ate up the rest of the fish, including the bones. Recently, another one has appeared in the Thriller Bark saga. While feeding Oz, the zombies realized that there was a salted fish that could kill Oz if he ate it. The fish was a blue-finned elephant tuna. The zombies got rid of it at the last second. First Appearance: Chapter 98; Episode 26 Super Sparrow Super Sparrow (超スズメ, Chō Suzume) are birds that are originally from South Blue. They are gigantic sparrow who can fly very fast. Chuchuun is one of those Super Sparrows. West Blue Island Whales Island Whales are the largest whale species in the One Piece world and resemble real world sperm whales. They come from the West Blue. They normally swim together with other Island Whales in pods (just like real life whales) but may adopt another family (e.g., Laboon adopted a pirate ship as his pod and swam with them). First Appearance: Chapter 102; Episode 62 Grand Line Royal Squid Royal Squid is a giant squid that attacks any ship who travels the Grand Line. It tried to attack the Straw Hat Pirates, but it was killed by Crocus. First Appearance: Chapter 102; Episode 62 Sea Monkey Sea Monkey: A sea creatures that resembles a monkey. Found after returning from Skypiea and before arriving to Longring Longland Island. They have powerful flippers that can cause a powerful waves. The Fanged Toad Pirates's ship sank due to the waves they created. First Appearance Chapter 303; Episode 207 Sea Cow Sea Cow (海牛, Kaigyū) is a sea creature that resembles a cow. It can make sounds like a cow and act like a cow. Mohmoo of the Arlong Pirates is a Sea Cow. It can make a "mooo"ing sound like any cow. Apparently it has no problem staying on land since Arlongs crew pulled it right through the Gosa Village without it getting any known damages. Oddly, Sea Cows are classified as type "A" creatures "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Sea Cows. First Appearance: Chapter 73; Episode 31 Giant Seaturtle Giant Seaturtle is one of the many sea animals in the Grand Line. It swallows Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Masira while exploring the St. Bliss. They managed to escape while it's mouth was open. It gets scared and escapes after seeing the enormous shadows of the Shandian Tribe. First Appearance: Chapter 220; Episode 144 Sea Rabbit Sea Rabbit is a sea creature resembling a lagomorph. One was discovered near the Red Line by Luffy, Brook and Robin traveling in the Shark Submerge, which consequently was defeated by a Gomu Gomu Rifle. Upon defeat, it spit out Keimi and Pappug. First Appearance: Chapter 490; Episode 385 Kappa Whale The Kappa Whale is a whale that resembles the legendary Japanese monster Kappa. It was seen traveling at sea while Smoker and Tashigi were on their way to Arabasta. First Appearance: Chapter 128; Episode 79 Little Garden Dinosaurs Several types of dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures exist on Little Garden. Those revealed include: *Apatosaurus (ate Luffy and was killed by Dorey). *Tyrannosaurus Rex (bit Burogy and was killed by him, another killed by Sanji). *Triceratops (killed by Zoro who guessed three sword style beats three horn style. *Pterodactyl (Ms. Goldenweek uses her paint to allow Mr. 5, Ms. Valentine and herself to escape). *Sabretooth Tiger (Sanji rides one through the jungle after beating it up). *Giant Tiger (A giant Tiger can be seen along the shore from the Going Merry). Kestia A type of tick that inhabits hot, humid jungles and carries bacteria in its bite. Once bitten an infection forms and after 5 days the infection begins to spread, causing the victim to experience intense pain. During this time, the victim’s temperature rises up to 40°c causing Myocarditis, Ateritis and Encephalitis. After the full 5 days of infection, the patient apparently dies. It takes 10 days after treatment to recover from the disease. While the Straw Hat Pirates were on Little Garden, Nami is bitten by a Kestia causing her to become sick. Kestia was supposed to have become extinct 100 years ago, but it survived on Little Garden because of its prehistoric setting. In the 4Kids dub the whole of Little Garden was removed, but oddly kept the part about the Kestia or "Stingy-Dingy Bug". Giant Goldfish Giant Goldfish is an enormous fish that haunts the sea around of Little Garden. It's known as "Island Eater" and its feces is so big that is known as "Nothing Island". This is another of Usopp's lies becoming true. This fish ate Going Merry, when Straw Hats were leaving Little Garden, but was killed by Dorry & Brogy, with their strongest attack, Hakoku, saving their friends' lifes. Drum Island Hiking Bear A Hiking Bear is a giant white bear from Drum Island known as a mountain climber. The usual manner in dealing with one is to just bow to it as a respectable mountain climber and leave it be. In the English dub, it was called a mountain climber since he ate the latest one. Zoro describes them as "Bipolar Bears." Hiking Bears are type "A" creatures being "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Hiking Bears. When passing a Hiking Bear, you are to bow to it in the respectable mountain-climbing fashion. If you refuse, you will be subjugated to sitting in the traditional Japanese position for one hour. People have experienced massive leg cramps while undergoing this torture. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Volume 18 - Chapter 163, Fan Question: My husband and I are huge fans of the "Hiking Bear". First Appearance: Chapter 133; Episode 80 Lapahn Lapahn (ラパーン, Rapān) (Name is based on the french word lapin which mean rabit in french)are big, white, carnivorous snow rabbits from Drum Island. They are the most vicious species of animal on Drum Island. A baby Lapahn attacked Luffy and Sanji while they were bringing Nami, who was sick, to the only doctor on the island, but they defeated it easily. But it's parent and other Lapahn showed up and gave Luffy and Sanji a hard time. They eventually caused an avalanche by hopping up and down, which not only buried Sanji, but the baby Lapahn's parent as well. Luffy, while carrying both Sanji and Nami up the mountain, saw the baby Lapahn trying to dig up it's parent, and helped it out. The Lapahn later returned the favor by holding off Wapol long enough for Luffy to get up the mountain. The Lapahn now live in peace with the people on Drum Island. First Appearance: Chapter 134; Episode 80 Reindeer Tony Tony Chopper himself is one. White Walkie The White Walkie (ホワイトウォーキー, Howaito Wōkī) is a species of fur-covered hippo found in the Drum Island area. This animal is well adapted to life in snowy mountains. In fact, it is overadapted. It is so comfortable in the snow that it does not even bother to stand up most of the time. Though they can move much faster with their legs fully extended, walkies can climb vertical surfaces with much greater ease with them withdrawn. They are classified as a type "A" creature "Big Friendly". One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of White Walkie. Omnivorous Wapol had a Walkie named Robson that he rode all over the Drum Kingdom. Wapol had more, in which they were Robson's brothers, but he killed them, presumably to make his royal cape/cloak that is made from Walkie fur. Robson was sent flying by Luffy and Sanji's Air Force Gum Shot attack by mistake during the battle for Drum Castle. Luffy hit Wapol sending him crashing into Robson and flying into the sky. It remains unknown what happened to him. First Appearance: Chapter 133; Episode 80 Snow Birds Snow Birds are white birds that are found in Drum, mostly found in Drum Castle where they makes their nest on door frames and inside the Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bilking Cannon, which displeased Wapol and tried to kill them but Luffy stopped him. They are classified as type "B" creatures "Small Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Snow Birds. First Appearance: Chapter 140; Episode 84 Alabasta Camel Camels are animals that usually inhabit desert-like places such as Arabasta, often trained like a horse for travel across the desert. They store large amounts of water in there hump on there back which allows the to travel for many days at a time without water in the extreme heat. The only named member of this species is Eyelashes. First Appearance: Chapter 158; Episode 92 Bananawani (Bananagator in the English versions): A giant crocodile with a banana-shaped growth on its head. These are so fierce that they are said to even prey on Sea Kings. Kung-Fu Dugongs A type of Dugong living in the ocean that is famous for their martial arts skills and strength. Their code of honor states that once they are defeated, a Dugong must become the follower of the one who defeated them. Their code extends to any 'disciples' their master may have with him as well. Currently, their master is Luffy as he unwittingly defeated them all. Once they were spotted in Arabasta, because the ocean was taking over a lake. Moving Crab A giant crab found in the deserts of Arabasta. Unlike normal crabs, they hate water. Sandora Catfish A giant catfish found in the Sandora river in Arabasta. It is normally rarely seen. Its favourite food is people. Sandora Lizard A giant purple lizard that hides underground waiting for a prey. In the anime, they hunt in pairs. Sea Cat (Cat Shark in the 4Kids English dub):A strange fish living around Arabasta, it is sacred (endangered in the 4Kids dub) to the people in Arabasta and killing one is forbidden. Spot-billed duck A type of duck that has web-less feet and comes from Arabasta. They are incredibly fast runners, reaching speeds faster than a Leopard. Carue is an example of this species. Warusagi Birds Warusagi Birds (Evil Herons in the Viz Manga and Bilker Herons in the 4Kids dub): These birds are an crane like species that is found in Sandora Desert. They would lay on the ground, pretending to be dead but when the travelers pass, they would steal their belongings. They were known as "thief birds". They are classified as type "D" creatures being "Small Savage".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Warusagi Birds. Luffy found few of them, thinking they are dead and ordered Chopper to help them, but Vivi tries to warn them. However it was to late, the baggage they were carrying were stolen. Waru means "bad" in Japanese, while sagi can mean either "heron" or "swindler". First Appearance: Chapter 162; Episode 97 Erimaki Runners Erimaki Runners (エリマキランナーズ Erimaki Rannāzu, Lizard Runners in the English versions) are frilled lizards who delivers messages across the desert at an incredible speed. Baroque Works use those kinds of animals. Comically in the Manga, the one who wasn't carrying a message made a confused sound, as if indicating he was confused why he was running without a message. They are classified as type "B" creatures being "Small Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Erimaki Runners. First Appearance: Chapter 161; Episode 96 Giant Sandora Frog Giant Sandora Frog is a giant frog that lives in the Sandora Desert. It tried to eat the Straw Hat Pirates and Vivi while traveling into the Sandora Desert. First Appearance: Chapter 162; Desert Strawberry The Desert Strawberry is a poisonous spider indigenous to the deserts of Arabasta that bears a strong resemblance to a strawberry. Some desert travelers will come across this spider and, if they're hungry enough, will eat it, mistaking it for an actual strawberry. Upon eating it, the traveler will then become poisoned and then die within a few hours. Upon death the body will then release further toxins poisoning anyone around them. The corpse of a suspected victim of the Desert Strawberry are to be approached with extreme caution. It was never seen by the Straw Hats, only being mentioned by people in Nanohana who thought Ace had eaten one. Jaya Island South Bird Found on Jaya, these strange looking birds have a freak habit of always pointing their head south, no matter where they are (much to the amusement of Luffy). In fact they find it most uncomfortable to point in any other direction. They have a loud call that can control bugs. Examples of which are listed below. Insects Tarantulas (crawled onto Nami and fell from trees). Moths. Centipedes and Giant Centipedes (killed by Zoro). Hercules Beetles (considered idols to some people of the world). Bees (Southbird dropped a beehive in front of Luffy and Chopper). Giant Mantis (chopped a tree down and chased Luffy). Seven Star Lady Bugs (huge lady bugs that rolled downhill nearly crushing Nami, Sanji and Usopp). Giant Beetles (they stand as tall as Zoro and stand in his way). Giant Slug (twice as tall as Sanji). Fireflys. Cockroaches. Though not an insect South Birds could also command Boars/pigs. Skypiea There are many creatures around the Sky islands, however, most are not named in neither the Manga nor the anime. Cloud Fox A small white fox creature found in Skypiea with a long snout. Suu is the name of a cloud fox owned by Conis. Giant Python A giant species of snake that are native to upper yard of Skypia and Jaya. They were worshiped by the shandians as a God. It is assumed there are very few due to there large size it would be hard for many to live in one place at once also ther characters often reference Nora without any thought of there being any other Giant Pythons (Nora is the name of the giant snake appear in upper yard). Sky Fish A fish that evolved to become flat or inflated like a balloon so they would be light and could live in the clouds around Skypiea. Some of them grow very large. Sky Shark A stranger looking shark that inhabits the areas around Upper Yard. They are vicious, attacking anything they can reach without hesitation & will even devour other sky sharks that have been wounded. First Appearance: Chapter 245; Episode 159 South Bird Also found on Skypiea as well as Jaya island, the South birds here however are much larger then those found on Jaya (and seemingly much friendlier, perhaps too friendly). (note) Skypiea's South birds are much larger than Jaya's Speedy Shrimp A creature from the White sea, a shrimp that is incredibly fast. It is large enough to move small ships at great speeds. Super-Express Speedy Shrimp A faster, larger version of the Speedy Shrimp, its a special species of the White-white sea. Octopus Balloon A species of octopus that is found in the White sea, this octopus can inflate itself. One was used by the straw hat pirates to take their ship down from Skypiea. Without being inflated they are only three feet tall. Apparently they can still move in the blue sea. (unless they float back up to Skypiea) Cloud Wolf Cloud Wolves are wolves living at Upper Yard. They are tamed wolves. They partied with Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. A normal man would probably see the wolves as fearsome due to the fact that they are obviously predators in Skypiea. As numerous other animals in One Piece, these animals have the ability to walk on two legs. First Appearance: Chapter 253; Episode 166 Sky Eel Sky Eel are giant eels that lives in Upper Yard. Sanji managed to defeat one when it was about to eat him, Luffy and Usopp. First Appearance: Chapter 246; Episode 159 Water Seven Yagara Bulls Sea horse-like creatures used to navigate the canals of Water 7. Used for every day travel, sightseeing and carrying light cargo from one part of Water 7 to another. It costs 2,000 Beli to rent a Yagara Bull. Rabuka Bulls A larger size class of the Yagara Bull. King Bull Giant versions of Yagara Bulls, they are used for carrying heavy or large loads. Sodom and Gomorrah, two King Bulls owned by the Franky family, are examples of this species. Amazon Lily Snake Weapon Very common snakes found around the island and used as weapons by the Kuja. There seems to be many different variations as small and large snakes have been seen and slightly differ in looks. They are trained to be used as bow's for the amazon's Yuda They resemble Snake Weapons but are much larger and have beards that resemble that of a dragons. They are what makes travelling possible for the Kuja because they are considered one of the few animals that Sea Kings will not attack because they are very poisonous. They are vicious and poisonous but two have been domesticated by the Kuja and as mentioned are used to travel over the calm belt. Panther Strong, ferocious felines that are used as a pet to some Kuja. A notable panther would be Bacura used by Boa Sandersonia. Hawk A bird species found on the island that are kept as pets to some Kuja. Boa Marigold seems to keep one instead of a Snake Weapon. Wild boar A wild boar is seen trying to eat Luffy but ended up in Luffy's stomach. Boin Archipelago Hercules Beetle A Hercules beetle is seen attacking Usopp. Impel Down Blue Gorillas They are gorillas w/c colors are blue. Puzzle Scorpion Manticore Basilisk Sphinx Minotaurus Minokoala Minozebra Minorhinoceros Wolf Unit Fishman Island Starfish Echinoderms notable for their symmetrical construction. Pappug is one, but is one of the only starfish who acts and speaks like a human. Origin Unknown *''Lion'' - A carnivorous beast. Richie of the Buggy Pirates (owned by fellow member Mohji) is one. *''Panda Shark'' - Shark that resembles a panda. *''Giant Dolphin'' - Dolphins that are 10 times their normal sizes *''Pigeon'' - A small avian creature. Hattori is one owned by CP9 agent Rob Lucci. *''Flying Fish'' -Fish used as a method of transportation by the Rosy Life Riders. Filler Animals Giant Gecko Giant Gecko is a giant lizard that lives in the Sandora Desert. Ace used it as a transport in the Sandora Desert. It's an anime-only animal. First Appearance: Episode 98 Horn Eaters Horn Eaters (ツノクイ, Tsuno Kui) are a type of creature featured prominently in the third One Piece movie. They are large herbivorous armadillo-like rhinos. They are used by Count Butler to herd the various other horned animals on Crown Island in order to chop their horns off. Trivia *The name "Lapahn" most likely is based on the French word "lapin," (pronounced lah-pahn) which means rabbit. Perhaps uncoincidently, they are called "Lapins" in the English versions. References Category:Animal Category: Race